I don't know what to say
by frejahimitsu
Summary: marui di tembak niou tapi dia belum jawab dan ternyata ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung untuk menjawabnya
1. Do I like him?

I don't know what to say

pairing : niou x marui

* * *

(chapter 1 : do i like him?)

suatu pagi yang cerah di kanagawa, jepang, marui bunta rikkaidai volley specialist sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil memandang seseorang yang membuatny berpikir iya gila, yaitu teman setimnya atau yang lebih dekat teman sekelasnya, niou masaharu...

"niou masaharu..." iya menyebut nama itu dengan nada yang, ya... Bisa dibilang melas

"kenapa kok kayaknya ada sesuatu yang dari kamu yang suka banget aku liatin" marui hanya memandang gerak gerikny niou selama latihan

saat selesai latihan, marui masih saja memperhatikannya, lalu tiba-tiba...

"marui" seseorang berambut biru memanggilnya dengan senyum yang manis sekalee... ah ternyata rikkaidai bunchou, yukimura seiichi.

"ada apa bunchou?" marui menjawab tetapi ia hanya melirik terhadap yukimura

"marui dari tadi kamu liatin niou mulu, ada apa emangnya? Kamu dendam ama dia karena dia belum balikin duit kamu?" yukimura menanya sambil matanya tertutup. Marui kaget mendengar itu...

"ehh!! Bunchou!! Liatin niou ga tu, ngapain emangny, ihh... Itu mah kurang kerjaan...!!" marui menjawab dengan teriak, sampai akhirny niou nengok ke arah marui. Marui melihat muka niou yang melihat ke arahny dengan senyuman yang jarang-jarang dilihat, namun muka marui memerah dan membuang padangannya terhadap niou.

"hahaha..." yukimura hanya dapat tertawa

* * *

sepulang sekolah, marui jadi mengingat kejadian barusan yang soal niou itu

"ihh... Apa apaan si bunchou, mesti bilang kayak gitu segala lagi, kan niou ampe kedengeran gimana kalo dia tau kan maluin ihh bunchou...!!!"

selagi marui marah marah sendiri, sekarang kita liat niou lagi apa....

"oi! Yukimura bunchou!" seseorang dengan berambut silver memanggil dengan suara yang tegas

"ah... Niou, ada apa?" bunchou itu menjawab dengan lembut

"umm...soal td yang kamu tanya ke marui...itu maksudnya apaan?" niou bertanya dengan nada yang malu malu

"ah itu! Hehe bukan apa apa kok itu antara aku dan marui doank. Kalo niou ingin tau kenapa ga nanya ama marui aja sendiri"

oops, setelah yukimura bilang seperti itu mukanya niou aga memerah dan karena iya malu jadinya ia sok stay cool dan buang mukanya. Niou langsung meninggalkan yukimura setelah itu. Yukimura hanya dapat berbicara dalam hati 'niou aku tau kamu suka marui, dan semoga marui juga menyukaimu'

* * *

hari berikutnya...

Saat latihan sore

"semuanya lari 20 laps!' suara sanada genichirou yang menggemai lapangan tennis tersebut membuat seluruh anak-anak yah aga ketakutan, lagian sanada fukubunchou si serem

setelah selesai lari

"latihan kita hari ini adalah para reguler mengajarkan sesama reguler untuk saling melengkapi"

'hah..saling melengkapi? Maksudnya biar bisa saling mengetahui diri sendiri gitu. Wah baguslah kalau begitu aku mau ama yagyuu biar bisa belajar laser beam' marui berpikir seperti itu. Karena kelamaan berpikir sendiri tenyata iya melihat yagyuu sudah sama akaya.

"oi! Marui! Tarundoru! Cepet kamu cari orang lainlah, bengong aja! Ada yang mau diajarin marui?"

"aku mau, dengan senang hati pula" niou manjawab dengan sambil tunjuk tangan dan terlihat sangat waw shy bgt...

marui melihat ke arah niou yang mendekat ke dimana marui berada. Niou hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil menunggu jawaban marui.

"jadi mau ga marui?" sanada menanya marui dengan keras

"ah iya fukubunchou, ga apa apa kok!" marui menjawab cepat dan sedikit malu

"baguslah kalo gitu mulai sana!'' suara sanada yang memerintah mereka berdua langsung menuju ke lapangan tennis tersebut

"hai niou.." marui memulai dengan nada yang malu malu

"hai juga"

"ok...umm kamu mau diajarin apa? Tsunawatari...? Atau yang lain?''

"umm...mana aja boleh si, kamu mau ngajarin yang mana dulu?"

"itu mah terserah niou, aku ngajarin yang mana aja bisa si"

"oh gitu, kalau begitu kamu yang kuajarin dulu de..."

"eh! Kok akhirny gt si? Tp terserah de" muka marui memerah dan iya terasa itu lalu menunduk

"ok ayo kita mulai" niou sengaja merangkul marui dan membawanya ke tengah lapangan.

Yukimura memandang mereka berdua yang sedang saling mengerti gerakan satu sama lain.

"genichirou, bukan kah ini ide yang bagus supaya mereka dapat saling berdekatan?" yukimura bertanya kepada sanada

"ya ini kan ide kamu aku hanya mewujudkan" yukimura tersenyum senang 'semoga marui mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap niou'

* * *

setelah selesai latihan, mereka semua ganti baju dan berarah ke jalan pulang. Marui ingin pulang cepet cepet karena hari ini ada acara favoritnya di tv. Tetapi tiba tiba seseorang memanggilnya

"marui-senpai!'' ternyata kirihara akaya junior ace rikkaidai

"marui-senpai sibuk ga hari ini?'' kirihara bertanya sambil tersenyum senyum ga jelas

"hmm kalo iya gimana?" marui menanya kembali dengan nada yang aga ngocol gitu

"ah.. Ga apa apa si... Masalahnya aku ingin ngajak kamu jalan jalan bareng"

"jalan bareng?"

"iya jalan bareng ama yagyuu-senpai dan niou-senpai"

'apa?! Ama niou juga?' marui berpikir sejenak sebelum menanya "untuk apa?"

"ga bukan untuk apa apa kok cuma iseng iseng aja jalan jalan. Mau ga?" kirihara bertanya lagi dengan mangharapkan jawaban yang tegas dari marui

"um...gimana ya? Kapan si?"

"aduh marui-senpai ga nyimak sekarang juga! Kita berangkat sekarang!" kirihara sudah semakin emosi

"ah! Iya, maaf kirihara aku aga bengong hari ini"

"jadi mau ga?"

"hmm... Boleh de"

"yes!! Bagus! Ayo kalo begitu!!" kirihara langsung menarik tangan marui dimana niou dan yagyuu menunggu mereka

"ah, akaya-kun, marui-kun" sapa yagyuu (author: kayak begitu sapaan)

"puri"

"hai semua" sapa marui sambil melambaikan tangannya

"ayo senpai kita berangkat sebelum kemaleman"

* * *

selesai juga yang ini, tdnya si planningnya mw buat oneshot karena ini fanfic pertama

eh... Tibatiba bnyk ide yg muncul jadinya buat yang berchapter lagi

ahaha gpp de...

dan aku minta maaf ya bindo ku jelek

mohon review jika ada waktu!

~arigatou gozaimasu~


	2. Haunted House

I don't know what to say

pairing : niou x marui

* * *

(chapter 2 : haunted house)

menuju perjalanan ke tempat tujuan (author: kemana ya?? Masih bingung ni) yagyuu dan niou ngobrol mulu, marui ngeliatin mereka aja berdua, kirihara mainin lagu di handset jadinya ga kedengeran. Mana kadang mereka suka bisik bisikan gitu lagi, bener bener de bikin iri aja...

[sesampai di suatu tempat]

"ya ampun kirihara... Kamu ngajak kita ke tempat seperti ini" marui langsung protes ke akaya

"ah...marui senpai jangan marah gitu..." akaya langsung terlihat sedih

"tapi ga apa apa si.." marui langsung setuju

lalu mereka masuk ke taman rekreasi yang katanya si baru. Karena akaya langsung ga sabar masuk, akhirnya dia menarik tangan marui dan mengajaknya masuk. Yagyuu dan niou hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

tetapi setelah masuk ke taman rekreasi, akaya malah cerita panjang lebah dengan yagyuu tentang go cart, dan akhirny niou ama marui hanya berdua. Tetapi mereka hanya berdiaman. Sampai akhrinya niou memutuskan untuk menghancurkan kesunyian yang ada di antara mereka.

"marui" niou memulai pembicaraannya, dan akhirnya marui menengok ke arahnya

"iya?"

"kau ingin beli sesuatu? Makanan atau minuman mungkin?"

"ah! Niou ga usah kok! Ga usah repot repot!" mukanya marui langsung memerah

"ahaha ga apa apa lah..." niou langsung mengelus elus kepala marui

"hei! Niou nanti rambutku berantakan!"

"puri"

akhirnya mereka duduk dan membeli minum

"ni marui..minumnya kamu"

"ah iya... Makasi ya. Aku ga harus ganti kan?"

"ngapain ganti"

"hehe makasi lagi"

ternyata dari jauh akaya dan yagyuu sedang mengawasi mereka berdua. "Kalo dilihat sepertinya mereka akrab" "iya yagyuu senpai". Yagyuu mengawasi cara niou melihatg ke arah marui saat marui sedang meminum minumannya, dan akhirnya mereka saling berbagi tawa...senangnya kalo dilihat seperti itu

"yagyuu-senpai bagaimana kalo kita ke langkah berikutnya?" akaya melihat ke yagyuu dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan rencana licik, yagyuu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Niou-senpai! Marui-senpai!" akaya langsung menyapa mereka

"aduh akaya kaget gw..." marah niou

"ahaha gomen ne Niou-senpai... Oya niou-senpai ama marui-senpai ingin masuk ke 'house of terror' ga??"

"ho..ho..house of te..terror?" marui menanya akaya dengan nada seperti orang ketakutan

"iya house of terror, katanya itu seru lo..." akaya terdengarnya memaksa

"mendingan ga usah de kalo marui ga mau" (author: omg!! Niou belain marui, so cute..)

"niou..." karena marui kaget iya hanya menjawab namanya

"ayo lah please senpai please!!!" akaya sampai memohon mohon dengan niou

"ya udah sana kamu ama yagyuu, biar aku nemenin marui kalo dia ga mau"

"niou jangan begitu! Aku mau kok masuk ke haunted house itu" marui tiba tiba nyamber

"tu kan niou-senpai!! Marui-senpai kan ga takut" akaya sok sok gitu

"ah oke de" ujar niou

saat di depan house of terror yagyuu dan akaya masuk duluan saat niou mau masuk iya menunggu marui untuk ikut masuk.

"kamu jadi masuk ga?" "jadi lah!" marui langsung lari kecil menuju niou

waw...gelap sekali di dalam sini. House of terror ini atraksi paling baru di taman rekreasi ini makannya rame gitu. Hantu hantunya bukan hanya hantu jepang saja tetapi ad hantu dari negara lain juga...dan karena itu marui terus menempel pada niou

"haha marui kamu takut ya?" ejek niou saat marui menggenggam tangannya.

"eh takut!! *langsung melepas tangannya niou* ga kok!" muka marui langsung memerah

"haha..gapapa kok" niou langsung merangkul marui

"masalahnya kalo takut bilang aja marui" niou merangkulnya semakin kuat

"hei niou! Ga usah kuat kuat kali..." marui langsung berusaha untuk melepaskan diri

"ahaha ya ya maaf.."

mereka semakin masuk ke dalam haunted house itu, ternyata semakin masuk ke dalam hantu hantunya semakin serem. Haunted house ini bertingkat kalau udah sampai ujung lantai satu, cara satu satunya keluar ya naik ke atas. Pada saat naik ke atas marui ragu-ragu untuk naik.

"um.. Niou kita harus naik ya?" tanya marui ketakutan

"ya, menurut petanya kita harus naik"

"tapi aku..."

"kenapa, takut??"

"ga kok!!" marui langsung naik ke tangga cepet cepet, saat sampai diatas dia kaget ada hantu yang semacam pocong nyamber dia dan marui shock abis abisan, saat itu marui udh mau jatuh, tapi karena reflek iya langsung meluk niou seperti iya meluk mamanya ;p

"AHH!! MAMA!!"

"MARUI!" niou reflek dan langsung memeluk marui balik "hah...marui ternyata kamu memang benar benar takut ya..."

*hiks hiks* "iy..iya...aku takut banget..."

"hush hush...jangan nangis lah..." niou coba menenangkannya

"niou..."

"ya.."

"kok km baik si ama aku?"

"karena, aku suka kamu"

'apa?? Niou, katanya barusan dia..suka...ama aku?? Serius?!' karena marui kaget ia hanya berpikir yang seperti itu

"marui..."

"ya..?

"gimana menurut kamu? Maukah kau menerima ku?" niou bertanya kepada marui dengan suara yang lembut

"biar kupikirkan..."

"ya gapapa.."

* * *

huh... Chapter 2 ancur banget ni...

rasanya ini bener bener ga jelas mana indonesiaku jelek lagi, jujur chapter 2 ini minta bantuan ortu dan juga yang paling lama....

hehe... Nanti masih ad chapter 3. Chapter 3 terakhir, lalu abis itu mau buat fanfic lagi tentang oshitari x hiyoshi tapi itu still in mind

mohon ya kalo ada waktu review!

~arigatou gozaimasu~


	3. I am so sorry

I don't know what to say

pairing : niou x marui

* * *

(Chapter 3 : I m so sorry)

yagyuu dan akaya sudah menunggu selama setengah jam di tempat exitnya. Mereka banyak mendengar komentar dari orang lain ada yang bilang serem ga mw balik lagi ada juga yang bilang keren ayo masuk lagi.. Yah pokoknya banyak lah.

"lama.....mana sih niou-senpai ama marui-senpai??" akaya sudah protes yang kelima kali sejak mereka keluar

"kirihara dibilangin sabar saja nanti juga keluar" yagyuu bilang sambil menaikkan kacamatanya

"huh..."

lalu setelah pertanyaan akaya yang ke 7 marui dan niou akhirnya mucul juga dari kegelapan haunted house itu

"gimana senpai?? Keren ga?" akaya menanya dengan muka yang sombong menandakan ia sendiri tidak takut

"keren!? Apanya?!" marui langsung teriak ke akaya

"ah..maaf senpai..."

"hah! Pokoknya aku ga suka!" marui langsung menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan mengambek kayak anak kecil

"sabar lah marui..." niou sambil menepuk nepuk pundaknya

oya! Marui baru inget kalo niou nembak dia...adu pikirannya marui jadi bingung lagi..

"eh! Teman teman sudah ya aku mau pulang! Sudah jam segini" marui langsung buru buru bikin alasan "aku nanti sore ada les, bye!" marui langsung lari pulang

"MARUI!!" sepertinya teriakannya niou tidak terdengar oleh marui

marui hanya melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

sesampai di rumahnya, marui hanya melempar kan tasnya ke mana saja dan melemparkan dirinya ke sofa sambil melihat jam. Sekarang jam 7:15 p.m. Marui mulai curiga mama papa ama ade kok blm pulang ya? Ah.. Biarin enakan juga sendiri.

iya berdiri dan mengambil minum tetapi iya ga mood minum, jadinya iya ga jadi ngambil minum. Dia cek kalender sekarang hari jumat...

"hah... Jadi aku ada waktu 2 hari untuk memikirkan jawabannya niou"

* * *

saat dirumahnya niou

"okaeri!!" kakak niou menyapa

"hm...tadaima niisan..." niou dengan males malesan menjawab

"hm?? Masaharu kok melas banget si?? Ada apa lil bro?" kakaknya menanya

"ah bukan apa apa..."

"ayo lah kasih tau, soal apa ni? Tennis? Uang? Kesehatan? Atau cinta??" setelah kakaknya bilang cinta niou langsung kaget dan mukanya memerah lalu kembali melas lagi

"yah tu kan seperti yang kukira. So, siapa yang nembak kamu?"

"bukan ditembak..."

kakaknya kaget dan langsung nyamber "kamu yang nembak!? Siapa? Udah diterima belum? Orangnya kayak gimana?"

"ah.. Jangan banyak nanya dulu... Belum diterima katanya dia masih mikir"

"oh..gitu, cowok ato cewek??"

"cowok"

"teman setim?"

"ya..sekelas lagi..."

"hm... Siapa ya? Yagyuu-kun?"

"yuck! Yagyuu ga mungkin!"

"hmm....akaya?"

"niisan!!"

"ah! Maaf... Siapa ya? Aku tau! Marui bukan?"

"um..."

"pasti iya!" niou mengangguk sedikit

"tu kan marui-kun! I knew it!" kakaknya langsung lompat lompat gembira karena tau adenya suka ama siapa

"yay.. Sekarang udah tau kan..."

"sabar ya... Kata aku marui pasti menyukaimu juga, kau baikkan ama dia?" niou hanya mengangguk "nah kalo begitu bagus donk!"

"apa iya bagus?" niou jadi bingung

"iya! Pokoknya kamu harus sabar. Nanti dulu ya aku mau beli keju dulu ke supermarket, bye masaharu jaga rumah ya!"

"hm.."

niou di kamarnya tiduran di kasur sambil melihat hpnya siapa tau marui jawab dia lewat sms. Karena ga sabar nunggu iya mulai sms marui. Tapi sudah iya tunggu tunggu smsnya belum di bales juga...

* * *

Hari: Sabtu pkl: 8:10

marui berangkat ke supermarket mau beli telur karena telur terakhirnya di pecahin ama ade ade nya...

"ah sialan mereka berdua... Aku jadi beli telor de.."

sesudah beli telur iya ingin cepet pulang tapi iya ga bawa uang banyak jadinya ga ada ongkos pulang

"ah sialan uang pas td buat beli telor ama berangkat, belom kepikiran pulang" jadinya mau apa lagi iya jalan pulang aja...

di tengah tengah jalan pulang iya mampir ke toko buku untuk lihat lihat buku, pertama iya nanya ama petugas toko apakah tenipuri pair book yang vol. 5 udah keluar atau belum. Tenyata udah tapi sayangnya dia ga bawa uang dan mana harganya 476 yen lagi. Semoga kalo ke sini lagi masih ada...

saat marui mau meletakkan bukunya seseorang menanya

"ga beli buku itu? Bukannya itu yang kamu tunggu tunggu?"

"ah! Kaget aku! Oh...niou..."

"hai marui"

"hai niou"

"kenapa ga beli?" niou nanya sambil nunjuk ke bukunya

"bukan masalah ga mau, masalahnya aku ga bawa uang, uangku pas" marui sambil malu malu bilangny karena uangnya pas

"ohh gitu... Mau ku bliin?" niou menawarkan sambil melambaikan bukunya di depan muka marui

"ah! Ga usah merepotkan! Nanti aku bli sendiri aja!"

"tapikan tenipuri pair book itu jarang jarang jadinya kenapa ga sekalian" tanpa menerima jawaban dari marui, niou langsung menuju ke kasir dan membayar bukunya. Setelah iya selesai membayar, barangnya iya berikan ke marui.

"ni, bukunya" niou sambil menyerah kan bukunya

"niou...MAKASI BANYAK!!! Nanti senin pasti ku ganti uangnya!" marui sambil berapa kali berterima kasih ama niou

"ga usah di ganti juga gapapa"

"tapi kan..."

"gapapa marui, aku hanya ingin....."

"apa? Ingin apa ku lakukan de!" marui tanpa sadar menjawab seperti itu

"aku ingin jawabanmu" niou langsung pandangannya 100% ke marui

"um.. Niou..."

"ayo kita bahas ini d tempat yang sepi" niou langsung menggenggam tangannya marui dan menariknya ke taman dekat toko buku tersebut, dan menempelkan punggung marui ke salah satu pohon ditengah taman.

"marui, apa jawaban mu?" niou menatap matanya sambil memegang bahunya marui

"niou!" marui coba melepaskan diri dari niou, tapi waktu itu niou langsung mencium bibirnya marui. Ciumannya niou serasa hangat dan sedikit basah dan agak kasar juga.

"ni...ni...niou!" marui kaget dan membuang mukanya supaya tidak menghadap niou

"kenapa marui?"

"kenapa kamu? Barusan mencium ku??"

"marui kok kamu semakin bingung? Kan aku sudah bilang aku menyukai mu"

"ya tapikan, ga berarti kamu boleh menciumku seenaknya"

"maaf...aku ga tahan ama kamu"

"ga tahan?"

"aku suka ama kamu sejak pertama kali ketemu, sejak kamu pertama kali masuk tim. Dari situ aku selalu iseng ama kamu untuk menarik perhatianmu, tapi tak kusangka sekarang aku menembakmu"

"niou...." marui bingung ingin berbicara apa lagi

"ya...?"

"aku...aku..sebetulnya aku... Suka sama kamu" niou langsung tersenyum gembira

"tapi niou..." (author: ahh tapi lagi...) mukanya marui tidak ingin melihat niou

"tapi? Tapi kenapa?" genggaman pada bahunya marui semakin kuat

"kemarin aku baru di kasih tau oleh orang tua ku kalau kita akan pindah ke amerika sampai aku kuliah nanti, jadi kira kira 3 tahun lagi aku baru bisa kembali ke kanagawa" mukanya marui menunduk dan lama kelamaan keluar air mata

"marui... Hush hush... Jangan menangis ya..."

"niou aku sangat minta maaf aku, makannya itu aku bingung mau bilang apa ke kamu"

"marui gapapa kok aku mengerti, kapan kamu berangkat?"

"senin"

senin? Kenapa harus senin, kenapa ga minggu depan? Terus diantara kesunyian mereka hpnya marui berbunyi dan tenyata ibunya menelphoneny untuk pulang cepet cepet karena mau packing

"niou...maaf ya aku harus pulang..."

"tolong lah panggil aku masaharu"

"masaharu..."

"ya?"

"aku mencintai mu" marui langsung meletakkan tangannya di sekitar lehernya niou dan menciumnya. Marui menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu, sampai akhirnya iya merasakan lidahnya niou memasuki mulutnya. Lidah niou yang hangat di atas lidahnya sendiri

"uh-uh..masa..ha..ru-ah.." marui mulai merasa lidahnya niou yang menjilati lehernya, naik, turun.._so hot..._

"nghh...masaha..ru..!!"

saat mereka sedang bermain, hpnya marui berbunyi lagi dan saat itu mereka berhenti

"ah sial ibu ku sudah 2 kali missed call, masaharu aku pulang ya"

"ku antar de" marui hanya tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan niou selama perjalanan

* * *

sesampai di depan pintu rumah marui

"terima kasih sudah mengantar ku sampai depan rumah ya" marui tersenyum dan memeluk niou

"sama sama, bunta" niou memeluknya kembali

"bye.."

"bye....juga..."

mereka berdua terdiam dan suasana semakin sepi dan akhirnya marui memutar badannya dan membuka pintu, sebelum itu terjadi marui mencium niou dengan lembut di bibirnya. Marui tersenyum dan masuk ke rumahnya.

* * *

hari senin pagi yang cerah, niou terbangun karena suara sms pagi yang masuk ke hpnya, ternyata sms itu berisi :

_orang yang paling ku cintai Niou Masaharu,_

_maaf ya hari ini aku harus meninggalkanmu sebetulnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi, sayangnya ini bukan pilihanku._

_semoga kau dapat terus berbahagia meskipun tidak ada aku disampingmu_

_Marui Bunta_

(kumohon sms ini dihapus setelah dibaca)

"bunta...." matanya niou tiba tiba terasa hangat, iya merasakan suatu cairan yang keluar dari matanya...

karena niou ga tahan iya langsung bergegas ganti baju dan pergi menuju airport

* * *

_**PENERBANGAN MENUJU AMERIKA,LOS ANGELES AKAN DI TUNDA SEBENTAR KARENA PESAWAT BELUM SAMPAI PADA AIRPORT, TERIMA KASIH**_

"yah di tunda lagi" marui mengeluh lagi. Lagian udah datang pagi katanya dapat pesawat pagi ternyata pesawat siang de...

saat marui jalan jalan sudah mau ke dekat pintu exit marui tiba tiba di telphone ama ibuny supaya boarding. Jadi akhirnya marui lari lari ampe ke gatenya. Saat mau masuk gate iya terdengar sesuatu

"BUNTA!!!" iya melihat sosok lelaki yang ngosngosan dengan jaket biru tua yang waktu itu ia gunakan saat mereka pertama kali jadian

"masaharu..." marui langsung berlari ke arah niou dan memeluknya. Pelukannya mereka berlangsung lama supaya mereka dapat mengingatnya selamanya. Ibunya marui memperhatikan perilaku anaknya terhadap kekasihnya itu. Ibunya sangat sedih melihat mereka harus berpisah tapi ga ada pilihan lain.

"bunta! Ayo kita berangkat pesawatny akan segera berangkat!" ibunya memanggilnya. Tapi karena mereka seperti di dalam dunianya sendiri jadi ibunya aga di kacangin

"masaharu..."

"bunta" hanya dengan itu bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, bersentuhan untuk terakhir kalinya. Ciuman terakhir ini merupakan ciuman yang paling berarti bagi mereka berdua.

"masaharu, aku ga mau bilang berpisah"

marui sambil memeluk niou lagi

"kalau begitu, "sampai ketemu lagi bunta"" dengan itu mereka saling melepaskan diri, niou menciumdahinya dan mereka mulai menuju jalan hidup mereka lagi.

_**maybe someday we'll see each other again**_

_**I hope we will...**_

-owari-

* * *

yah... Ini lah fanficnya selesai juga...

maaf ya fanficnya jelek bgt :(

soalnya bindo aku emng jelek gitu, tapi aku planning mw memperbaikinya

kalo ada waktu mohon review!

~Arigatou gozaimasu~


End file.
